<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Handy Hand by no_mercy_bby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259396">Handy Hand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_mercy_bby/pseuds/no_mercy_bby'>no_mercy_bby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Banter, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Light Stalking, Love Triangles, Possessive Behavior, Reader-Insert, Set In 90s, Set after Karate Kid part III, Star Wars References, Teasing, Yandere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:21:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_mercy_bby/pseuds/no_mercy_bby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the 90s! You move out to LA for a job and you neighbor/handyman, Johnny Lawrence, really likes you. A little too much... What will happen and can LaRusso save you from your own demise?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel LaRusso/Reader, Daniel LaRusso/You, Johnny Lawrence/Reader, Johnny Lawrence/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Helpful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No one asked for this execpt my brain, anyways here a slightly dark Handyman!Johnny x reader :))</p><p>Light angst and some fluff ahead! Also light stalking.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johnny glances at the clock and noticing the time, he realizes you were gonna be home in a few minutes.</p><p> </p><p>Quickly leaving his apartment, Johnny walks around back to the small shed that was connected to the building of apartments. He hadn't wanted to do this but it seemed the more he tried to talk to you, the more you seem to drift away from him.</p><p> </p><p>You had moved in a few weeks ago and Johnny had confidently thrown himself at you, only to be shut down because you, "weren't ready for a relationship," or something like that. But, you hadn't said no to him, in fact Johnny could have sworn you liked him. You always laughed at his jokes, smiled at him, and waved at him as you left for work in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>Which after following you one day in his Firebird Johnny had realized you were a receptionist at some office.</p><p> </p><p>Johnny needed a way for you to come back to him instead of him coming back to you.</p><p> </p><p>So, pulling open the electric panel, Johnny flicks his finger across the first switch that was labeled for your apartment.</p><p> </p><p>Hoping that would be enough to get your wanted attention, Johnny closes the panel door before leaving the shed behind the building with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Going back into his apartment, he plops down into a chair, watching the clock as it continued to tick on. You should be home about now…</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shoving your bag over your shoulder, you climb out of the car, keys jingling in your free hand as the other holds the strap of your bag.</p><p> </p><p>You walk to your front door, feet aching the whole way, why the hell were heels attractive anyway?</p><p> </p><p>You slid the key into the lock, twisting it swiftly before having to shove your bodyweight against the old door to open it.</p><p> </p><p>After shutting the door you turn to flip on the lights of your living room and kitchen. It takes you a second before realizing that they didn't come on.</p><p> </p><p>"Just great...Completes my fucking day.." You grumble, tossing your bag to your loveseat that you could still make out as the sun was setting, casting a warm dim glow into your living room.</p><p> </p><p>Your day had been horrible to say the least. Not only did you have to work your job, you also had to do the other receptionists' job since she was now on maternity leave. You also had to revise all the paperwork from last year because supposedly there had been a mistake that cost the company thousands of dollars but, you hadn't even worked there last year so you were basically completely lost.</p><p> </p><p>You set your keys on the kitchen counter before starting down the small hallway that led to the bathroom and your bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>Strolling into the bathroom, you flip the light switch and to your surprise at your luck, the light came on!</p><p> </p><p>You turn around and continue down the hall, going into your bedroom and flipping on the light, which also turned on.</p><p> </p><p>You sigh in relief as you kick off your heels towards the small closet, going over and sliding your feet into your comfiest slippers.</p><p> </p><p>You debate back and forth with yourself as you stroll back to your front door. Did you really wanna ask Johnny to take a look at the lights? It was then you realized that your fridge probably didn't have power either and it would be hard to find an electrician that wanted to work on a weekend.</p><p> </p><p>Deciding to bite the bullet, you shuffle down to Johnny's apartment. Right after you knock, the door opens up immediately to your surprise, with your luck today you figured he'd be out working late.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey," Johnny says casually with a smile, leaning against the door frame, "You finally decided to come over and let me cook dinner for you?"</p><p> </p><p>"No..." You laugh quietly, smiling back at him,  his damn smile was infectious. "I came to ask you something."</p><p> </p><p>"Fire away." Johnny nods at you before glancing down at you slippers, edge of his mouth quirking up.</p><p> </p><p>"I know that you're probably exhausted from working all day but the lights went out in my living room and kitchen and I-"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course," Johnny cuts you off, still smiling, before turning around and hefting up his beat up red tool box with one hand.</p><p> </p><p>You step aside as he steps through the doorway, shutting the door behind himself.</p><p> </p><p>Trailing a step behind Johnny, you follow as he walks around the building to a shed you've never realized was there.</p><p> </p><p>You watch Johnny curiously from the doorway, before glancing around at the various tools within the shed. Taking a step closer, you try to see around his shoulder at what he was doing.</p><p> </p><p>"Can you please step back?" Johnny asks, glancing back at you with a smirk before returning to pretending he was fixing your lights.</p><p>You were so damn cute.</p><p>"Oh, yeah.. Sorry..." You say softly, going back to the doorway and crossing your arms over your chest.</p><p> </p><p>Flicking the switch for your apartment, Johnny continues to smirk as he shuts the door, time to make his move.</p><p> </p><p>"I think that's it." Johnny nods before turning around, continuing to smirk before stepping closer to you.</p><p> </p><p>Surprising him, you didn't step back, only met his eyes with a sweet smile.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't get paid till next week but, if you want to you could come over for dinner? I have a frozen deep dish pizza I've been saving for a rainy day... It's got cheese stuffed in the crust too.." You say trying to appeal to him, a deep dish pizza with stuffed crust meant just friends, right?...</p><p> </p><p>You needed to have at least one friend here…</p><p> </p><p>You and Johnny's friendship had started out great, he introduced himself and had helped you carry boxes in and unpack. He would hit on you occasionally but you easily brushed it off. Then he had asked you on a date while helping you position your new loveseat in front of the tv he helped set up on the console.</p><p> </p><p>"I just don't think I'm ready for a relationship now..." You told him with a shrug off your shoulders, as you tossed pillows from a laundry basket onto the loveseat.</p><p> </p><p>"One date doesn't make it a relationship," Johnny countered, making you roll your eyes before throwing a pillow at him.</p><p> </p><p>But still, Johnny boy has persisted on, every now and then asking you to dinner, making sure NOT to ask you on a date.</p><p> </p><p>And yet here you were standing in front of him in your fuzzy slippers, while the sunset continued to set, asking if it wanted to eat a frozen pizza with you.</p><p> </p><p>Guess you were gonna make a move instead of him, not that it turned Johnny away any, really only made him want you more.</p><p> </p><p>"That sounds amazing," Johnny agrees with a bright smile," Just let me put this away real quick." He shakes his tool box, making the tools rattle before going around you and Johnny goes back to his apartment.</p><p> </p><p>You quickly shut the door to the shed, trying to keep up with Johnny's long strides but by the time you got to his apartment Johnny was shutting the door again, no toolbox in hand, only his apartment key.</p><p> </p><p>You smile as you stroll back to your door, hearing his footsteps behind you.</p><p> </p><p>Once again you shove open the door, turning to flip on the lights, which thankfully they turn on!</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! You actually fixed it." You say exclaim happily. You knew he was technically a handyman but didn't know if he knew all that much about electrical.</p><p> </p><p>"Wouldn't have agreed to fix it otherwise," Johnny says bluntly, slowly shutting the door behind himself, watching as you go to the small kitchen area.</p><p> </p><p>"I guess I should have expected you to know what you're doing," You joked, grabbing the pizza out of the freezer and preheating the oven.</p><p> </p><p>"You need any more help?" Johnny asks sweetly, walking over and leaning against the counter.</p><p> </p><p>You hesitate for second, you really didn't wanna bother him more than you already had.</p><p> </p><p>"..Could you put this in the oven while I go take a shower? I've been on my feet almost all day an-"</p><p> </p><p>"You don't need to explain yourself to me, I think I can handle a frozen pizza." Johnny assures, taking the pizza box you were struggling to open and opening it easily before setting it on the pan.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks so much Johnny!" You thank him, turning around and going into the bathroom, locking the door behind yourself.</p><p> </p><p>Johnny smirks loving the way you said his name, you were so sweet and he hated that you didn't say it as much as you should.</p><p> </p><p>You <em> were </em> his after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Holdable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The not date :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After Johnny puts the pizza in the oven he decides to go into your room, since he'd never seen it and you were busy showering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny shakes his head as he walks into your room. If he thought about you naked anymore he might bust down the pathetic old door separating you from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny starts off simple enough, glancing at everything before taking a closer look. Johnny looks over your dresser first but after seeing nothing of interest he moves to the nightstand beside your bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On top it had normal things, lamp, clock, a book you hadn't started. After opening the drawer Johnny spots a medium size photo album without a title on the front.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Curiously, Johnny cracks it open, the plastic pages sticking together a bit. The first pages were obviously baby you and your family but as Johnny continued to flip though, it seemed as if it was only you left in your family. Interesting. He gets to what he assumed was your high school senior yearbook photo about halfway through before the rest of the pages are empty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing you turn off the shower, Johnny quickly tucks the book back into your drawer, quickly trying to leave your room just as you try to leave the bathroom wrapped in a fluffy towel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ouch!" You yelp as Johnny crashes into you in the hallway, accidentally stepping on your toes, causing your head to bump into his chin and in return making you lean back on your heels while your slippers did nothing to stop your fall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In reflex, Johnny catches you by your hips, helping you stand up right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm so sorry…" Johnny apologizes quietly, eyes scanning over your face. Swiftly stepping off of your toes, he notices that you were only wearing a towel. A single towel was the only thing hiding you from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You clutch tightly where the edges of the towel met together with one hand, breathing heavily as you try not to cry because Johnny just put all of his weight on your pinky toe and damn did it hurt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your other hand rested against Johnny's chest, feeling as his heart rate spiked up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking up at him, you can see the lust starting to shine in his handsome baby blues and you nervously duck your head down, jerking your hand away from his chest quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's alright Johnny, don't worry about it." You assure softly before hastily going around him and into your room, accidentally slamming the door behind you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You close your eyes as you press your back against the wall, trying to catch your breath, scrubbing at your eyes with your free hand that wasn't holding on desperately to your towel. If Johnny ever looked at you like that again you were pretty sure you would fall apart and do anything for him. Which could be very dangerous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You quickly throw on a comfy pair of sweatpants and a soft t-shirt, it was ridiculous to pay so much for a matching set of pajamas so you settled with the comfiest clothes you had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You take a deep breath to calm yourself before opening your bedroom door and going to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You walk in to find Johnny looking through all the drawers for what you assumed was something to cut the pizza up with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you looking for something, Johnny?" You ask amused as he turns around, looking back at you like a deer caught in the headlights.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I, uh, yeah. You got a pizza cutter?" Johnny questions, glancing back down at the drawer he had open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On top of all the other silverware, that was still a mess altogether, was the pizza cutter. Going over and grabbing it, you start to cut through the pizza.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How about next time you use your brain for once," You tease with a smile, going to grab two plates from the cabinet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, and what's that supposed to mean?" Johnny can't help but grin, it was rare for you to tease him back and he was loving it. He was also loving how domestic you looked right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You shrug, still smiling as you grab a piece of pizza before Johnny snatches it from you, making you gasp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Johnny!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me what you mean." He says, nudging your arm with his then biting into the slice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It means you're a jerk who stole my slice." You snark back with a smile, rolling your eyes playfully as you grab another piece, setting it on your plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You wanna watch a movie with me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course," Johnny assures with a smirk, putting more pizza on his plate, following you into the living room. He hoped you wouldn't pick out a sappy boring movie but if you did he would endure to hang out with you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Johnny sits down he wonders if you realized how much of a date this seemed like. You were the one that invited him over, Johnny smirks again at the thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is Star Wars alright?" You ask, holding up </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Empire Strikes Back</span>
  </em>
  <span>, showing it to Johnny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Never seen it." He shrugs calmly before continuing to eat his pizza.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?!?" You were shocked to say the least, you figured Johnny would have seen them by now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not into nerd shit, babe."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you calling me a nerd?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No but-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"-Johnny, you would love these movies. We're watching them." You decide for him, grabbing the first of the collection and popping it into the VHS player. You sit on the far side of the loveseat, clicking play on the remote before grabbing your plate off the cardboard box that was your improvised coffee table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't believe you still don't have a coffee table yet," Johnny teases, watching you instead of reading the opening words as they pass on the screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up and watch the movie," You shush him, eyes fixed on the screen as it starts up, continuing to eat your pizza. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny finally turns his attention to the movie instead of you, starting to really get into it after a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You want a drink? More pizza?" You ask him politely, holding out your hand for his plate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A drink would be nice, got any beer?" Johnny questions, passing over his plate to you with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, is soda alright?" You counter back sheepishly with a smile, his smile was once again infectious. You didn't really care to drink because you had never seen the appeal to it, so you just didn't bother with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course," Johnny nods, watching as you set the plates into the sink before opening the fridge and grabbing two sodas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Sodas now in hand, you settle back down in your spot on the loveseat,  passing Johnny his before sipping from your own a few times before setting it down on the "coffee table."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You notice from the corner of your eye, Johnny slipping off his work boots before then turning towards you more. You also now notice Johnny's arm was stretched out behind your head on the back of the love seat. You glance at him, watching him a moment as he watches the movie, the light of the tv reflecting in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Simply, you wanted to kiss him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You glance away quickly from him at that thought. Sure he was like the most handsome guy you'd ever met, fluffy blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes, infectious smile. But he was also super sweet, helpful, and the way he held your hips- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll be back real quick," You say softly, hopping up and quickly scurrying to your room for a blanket. You find the soft blanket you were looking for and tug it down from the shelf easily before going back to the blonde in your living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coming back to the living room, you see Johnny stretched out on your loveseat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We both can't fit on there if you're gonna sit like that." You state with a smile as he smirks at you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pfft, sure we can, you're small-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am not small."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh alright, princess." Johnny assures sarcastically before grabbing the blanket from your hands and setting it on the ground before grabbing your hands, pulling you closer to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just lay down."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...Lay on you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it'll keep us warm." Johnny winks at you in the blue light of the tv.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You shake your head before deciding the hell with it and lay on him, your legs now in between his bent knees, your chest and face resting against his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny throws the blanket over the both of you before resting his hands on your back, gently rubbing at all the sore spots. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You yawn then nuzzle your cheek back against his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can go to sleep now, princess. I've got you," Johnny whispers before pressing his lips to your forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good night Johnny," You say softly, closing your eyes contently, slowly drifting to sleep in his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny smirks, pressing his lips to your temple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You really </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> his after all.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!!! My Tumblr under is the same name and please remember to gimme those kudos and let me know what you think! Love ya!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>